Field of Disclosed Subject Matter
The present disclosed subject matter relates to disposable trays, for example disposable multi-compartment lunch trays.
Description of Related Art
Trays allow users to carry a plurality of items, for example various food items. In some instances, a user may wish to keep certain food items separate from other food items. To keep the items separate, compartmental dividers can be added to the trays. However, disposable trays, for example, thermoformed trays, can be weakened by added compartmental dividers. This can be due to a reduction in the height of the sidewall of the tray formed in the area of the divider.
Various techniques have been attempted in an effort to strengthen trays having dividers. However, such techniques generally have been unsatisfactory or render undesirable disadvantages, such as reduced flush-fill volume or inhibited access to contents of the tray.
As such, there is a continued need for a disposable tray having a divider with improved strength, yet increased flush-fill volume and uninhibited access to the contents of the tray.